


【翻譯】勾引格蘭芬多:入門指南

by akanebegonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanebegonia/pseuds/akanebegonia
Summary: 魅力四射，刁滑奸诈的Slytherin Blaise Zabini有一条约会原则：他只和Gryffindor约会。现在他正密谋着把一位英俊非凡的Gryffindor，Harry Potter，带上床而Draco对此很不高兴。*前譯者觀星者太太打的tag是哈德哈都打，但j大打的標籤為HPDM





	【翻譯】勾引格蘭芬多:入門指南

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gryffindor seduction 101](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518000) by jennavere. 

> I DON'T OWN THIS WORK.  
This is a Chinese translation of "Gryffindor seduction 101"
> 
> Author：jennavere
> 
> Link：http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=7112&font=&size=

  
前兩部分:  
[part1](http://stergazer.lofter.com/post/32ab46_10e1d932?fbclid=IwAR2F1tOES5xpR5WdlOHahtBipfWFm8xR4U8v0dUoyAW7NPVdJAw9ZWcseFs)

  
[part2](http://stergazer.lofter.com/post/32ab46_10ea6b8b)

*以下則由小雪我翻譯 先前po在lofter上故有做分段*

part3

那天晚上，draco甚至不費心去假裝他正在做作業，他只是坐在他的桌旁，無精打采地在他的羊皮紙上塗鴉。他緊盯著交誼廳的入口，樂意見到Blaise從和Potter的會面回來。

最好是被完全拒絕然後回來，但隨便啦。

**終於**，約莫十點左右，Blaise悠哉地走過石牆，筆直地走向Draco的桌子。

“他親了我” Blaise得意洋洋地說。

Draco在24小時內弄斷了他的第二根羽毛筆。

“該死*1” 他咒罵道，看著手中的碎片。

“所以…Potter 親了你?”

“算是，在臉頰上” Blaise澄清，他手肘撐在桌上，手支著頭。

“喔” Draco從來沒覺得這麼如釋重負。

”猜你肯定挺激動的，然後?” 他慶幸從他的語氣聽不出他的煩躁。

“喔是的” Blaise同意道，接著他有些猶豫

“除了…好吧或許，那根本不算得上是個吻而只是他的嘴唇意外地在擁抱時擦過我的臉頰。但無論如何，還是挺不賴的”

“到底確切的發生了甚麼?” Draco問道，被迫切想知道Potter和Blaise間確切發生了甚麼的好奇心壓倒。

“well, 我們正準備分開，我說了些關於他多麼的了解我還有我感覺在他身邊多麼安全的垃圾話，你知道的，扮成等待英雄拯救的美人。當時我還正撫弄著他的頭髮—他有一頭最美妙的頭髮，你不覺得嗎?”

Draco不置可否地聳聳肩。

“看起來像老鼠窩，如果你問我的話” 他故意不說他的手指最近總有種難以言說的、想將他們埋於Potter的頭髮中的欲望。

“但那很**可愛**，雜亂又閃亮又非常柔軟…但總之，我們正準備要分開，所以我問他我們可不可以擁抱一個，於是他抱了我然後當他說**一切都會沒事的，我保證**，他的唇稍微的擦過我的臉頰所以我不確定那是不是個意外，但我希望他是有意的”

喔，**那真的是個意外**，Draco的潛意識堅持。他有些過度地因這個想法而高興。

“無論如何，他真是可愛” Blaise用一種夢幻般的聲音說道。

”我差點就在那狠狠的親遍他全身，但好在我克制住了。畢竟，我可是計畫要做大事，不想就這麼吹了”

“所以，你到底計畫要和Potter幹什麼?” Draco問道，試著讓自己看起來其實一點都不在乎，但實際上他又再次的緊握著拳。

“你覺得他能當個好男友?”

“**男友**?” Blaise皺起他的鼻子反問道“喔天阿不。我不要一個男朋友。我只想要他操我”

“但你不認為Potter是做個男友的料?”

“喔是的，Potter絕對是當男友的料，他會是個完美的男友。但**我**什麼時候是需要男朋友的那類?”

Blaise 說的對。但Draco不死心，繼續道

“但Blaise 我是說，你想和他做，但Potter難道不想先交往嗎?”

Blaise嘆口氣”是的，**那就是**和格蘭芬多交往的一主要缺點。他們真是**老派**。那令人喜愛但又同時令人痛苦。你必須撒些謊告訴他們你多麼的關心他們而他們又是你的唯一等等好讓他們操你，而當你之後想要他們滾開又常會有一個麻煩的爭吵。但嘿，做愛的部分很棒，所以值得”

“所以，就這樣?” Draco感到震驚“你就和Potter做一次然後甩了他?”

Blaise看起來考慮周詳。

“喔我會和他做不只**一次**，我列了張關於我想試的東西的清單，所以當我們做完清單上的每件事，我就會甩掉他，我可無法忍受被一個男人給束縛住。他能挺過去的”

現在Draco感到非常的詭異。一部分的他因為Blaise只是想和Potter做而不是真對他有興趣而寬心，另一部分的他覺得憤慨且震驚於Blaise將如此冷酷地利用Potter

“讓我看看你的清單”Draco說，並伸出一隻手

Blaise順從地從他的長袍中掏出清單。Draco掃過它，他驚訝地張口結舌。

“Blaise，Potter之前**從來沒和男人做過**你不能要他做這種事!!”

“當然我能。他不會清楚那是對是錯，想想看之後他會變得多大膽”

“之後他會被**徹底摧毀**，Blaise，Potter不是那種你可以和他上 床後直接離開的男人，更何況你打算**這麼**做愛”

Blaise聳聳肩”如果他如此纖細那也不是我的問題” 他從吃驚得說不出話的Draco手中拿回清單。

“要睡了嗎?”

“再等一會”

Blaise離開了交誼廳，留下陷入不安的Draco

他**怎麼了**?他為甚麼要**在乎**Blaise計畫要欺騙Potter? 那根本不干他的事

但Draco沒法控制，他感到生氣，該死的，豈止是生氣，他簡直是氣炸了。他過去幾天所感到的不適全凝聚成胃裡的一個腫塊，他視線向下瞥過他這幾天一直亂塗的羊皮紙。

那上面全畫滿了鋸齒狀的線條，看的出來他先前是多麼的煩躁。

那些線尖銳又有點像Z字又…

等等

那清楚得可怕，Draco突然間明白了他過去一整個禮拜在畫的是什麼。

**閃電**

頓如醍醐灌頂，Draco知道他是怎麼了。

他**喜歡**Potter

他整個星期都在**忌妒**Blaise，那正是他胃裡的不適。他一直希望Blaise勾引Potter失敗是因為他自己想要Potter。

他，難以置信的，喜歡Potter，愚蠢的Harry Potter，那個討厭的又令人煩躁又剛好是勇敢又甜蜜且有一頭真的很可愛的頭髮的蠢格蘭芬多大善人*2。

然後現在Blaise打算要欺騙Draco喜歡的男人，Draco自然而然地被惹毛了。

艹你，Blaise，Draco想，接著他起身。

**Potter現在是我的了，除非地獄之火冷卻否則我絕不會讓你動他***3

*譯註

註1 Bugger是英文的咒罵之一但字面的意思是同性戀者；好男色者

註2 原句為"who wasannoying and irritating and a stupid Gryffindor do-gooder who also happened tobe brave and sweet and have really cute hair." 這篇文中Draco給Potter的評語通常都是這種落落長的句子XD

註3 原句為it'll be a coldday in hell before I let you touch him. 即絕無可能，但我覺得從字面上翻更能表達Draco的決心

*  
part4

  
“Potter!”

Draco看着Harry和Weasley停下冲往大厅吃晚餐的脚步。

“Malfoy?” Weasley一瞥见Draco站在一个空教室的门口便问道。他眯起双眼 “你想怎样?”

“和Potter说话” Draco平稳地说，他将教室的门再打开些，并指向里面。

“就我和他”他强调。

黄鼠狼看起来准备要说些贫乏的谩骂来攻击Draco的人格，但Harry只是把手在他的手臂上。

“没事，我不怕他”Harry安抚地说道

“我有我的魔杖。去找Hermione并告诉她我马上过去”

Weasley看上去还打算胡扯或争论些什麽，但最後他只是转过身走开。

“你敢伤害他你就死定了，雪貂”他离开前咆哮道

Draco只是翻翻白眼然後转向Harry，漫不经心的想为什麽Harry似乎会触碰除了他之外的每个人的手臂。

“你想怎样，Malfoy?” Harry的声音冷酷，那语气令Draco有些退缩。他很怀疑他是否会这样和Blaise说话。但，那就是重点，Draco必须让Harry认清事实。

“进来，Potter，我不想被人偷听”他希望他听起来挺自在。存在已久的事实是大多数人，当他们正面对他们的迷恋对象，不总是能表现出他们最自在的样子，但Draco已经做得很好了。

Harry看起来有点怀疑，但还是跟着Draco走进教室。他手中握着他的魔杖，Draco非常清楚Harry有个显赫的恶咒军火库随时准备发动。

但就这麽一次，他是想帮这个愚蠢的格兰芬多，而不是惹毛他。

Harry关上门，背倚着它并看向Draco，等待他开口。

“你说你要说话，那就说”

Draco深吸一口气 ”我想和你谈Blaise”

好吧，很明显这是Harry意料之外的事。

“什麽?”他说道，微张着口，在镜片後的绿眼睛睁大着。

“我想谈谈Blaise, Potter” Draco说，双手环抱於胸前。 “你喜欢他吗?”

现在Harry看起来更加震惊了。

“**什麽**?” 他再次说道。Draco翻翻白眼。

“这是你在30秒内第二次说**什麽**了Potter” 他不耐烦地说 “这只是一个简单的问题。**你喜欢Blaise吗**?”

Harry终於找到他的舌头 ”**这**就是为甚麽你把我拖来这里要谈的? 我是否喜欢**Blaise**?”

“不要用问题回答问题! 一个简单的是或否就够了。你 喜 欢 Blaise 吗?” Draco啐道，存於表面下的忌妒泡泡使他的回覆简短扼要。

Harry怒视着他 “我看不出我的回答和你有任何的关联”

他说的对。那确实与他无关。但该死的，Draco正把他**变成**他的事。

“听着，Potter，我会问只是因为我有一点点关心你那老是感情外露的愚蠢又脆弱的格兰芬多内心*1”

Harry皱起眉头 “Okay, 我现在听出些什麽了。我可以单单把**关心**和**Potter**放在同个句子作为咒骂。”

喔，那真是令人尴尬。

“听着，就忍受一下然後好好听我说，好吗?” Draco回嘴。

然後，在他来得及阻止自己之前，他脱口道 “你真的从没和男孩做过?”

Harry突地脸上染了一片美妙的粉红色，他怒视Draco。他试图开口但发不出任何声音。

Draco心中有一小块承认Harry在震惊和愤慨的状态有点可爱。

“Malfoy” Harry终於回复过来 “正当我觉得你**不能**再诡异的时候，你和我说**那个**?”

Draco想咒骂自己的舌头，但还是继续道 “我假设，那麽，你，根据流言，是个处男。好吧，我们做个交换。Blaise正试着要勾引你并成为你和男生的第一次，这你知道吗?”

Draco给再次放弃并无言以对的*2 Harry再说一次 ”我从你的反应假设你这金鱼脑并不知道。Well, 他正如此打算着。他编了一整个关於他父亲强迫他成为食死徒的故事好让他能钻进你的裤子。”

Harry现在看起来完全的被震惊到了 “Blaise他…”

“在勾引你，是的。密谋要使你堕落，是的。打算要让你成为他的男妓，是的。基本上，他只是想和你做爱，并且是以一些我从未有幸听过的最异常的方式。”

“我的天啊” Harry睁大双眼看向他 “你怎麽知道这些的?”

“他告诉我的。他一直在对我做他勾引计画的实况转播(runningcommentary) 至於我怎麽知道那些异常的做爱方式——他列了张清单并给我看” Draco承认

“一张**清单**? 他列了张清单?”

“对”

“一张该死的**清单**?”

“没错，并且相信我，那不是一张我会推荐给新手使用的清单”

“一张清单” Harry说，摇晃他的脑袋。

“他列了张该死的清单”他离开门，走向最近的桌子并重重的坐上。

“你知道。这是我有生以来最奇怪的一次对话了。”

“我还没说完” Draco坐上Harry旁边的桌子 ”听着，我觉得你还应该知道一些事。Blaise是个彻头彻尾的骗子。他不只是在他父亲一事上欺骗你，他还要在和你做完後甩了你。你绝不能相信他 Potter” 当Harry开始咬他的下唇时，Draco的语气变得和缓。

“这对我来说真是诡异到我无法理解” Harry最後说到，他抬起那因荒谬至极而睁大的双眼看向Draco

“Blaise正试着要勾引我…你来警告我….Blaise列了张充满异常性爱方法的清单…我不知道我该怎麽思考。”

Draco突然也不知道该怎麽思考。他的视线固定在Harry因焦虑而咬着的下唇。Harry看起来…几乎是脆弱的，他从来没想过活下来的男孩会有这样一面。但他确实会有，就像现在。当Draco看着Harry乱糟糟的头发丶他盯着虚无的方式丶那该死的咬在齿间的唇，他觉得他的心被扯了一下。

接着，可能是因为Harry露出了Draco从未想像过的样子，Draco做了件他从未想过他会做的事。

他侧倾，越过桌间的空隙，吻了Harry Potter。

那是一个轻柔又甜蜜的吻，不是那种他会想像的他和Potter分享的亲吻。在他自己柔软的唇下Harry的有些粗糙。但那感觉比Draco曾感受过的任何事都还要好，使Draco迷失在它的甜蜜之中。这就是它一直渴望着的，并且完美。Harry轻轻的回贴上他的，并没有回吻但也没有明确拒绝。

Draco犹豫的张开他的双唇，试探性地用舌头顺过Harry嘴唇的轮廓。

那惊醒了昏头的格兰芬多。

他突地拉开距离，使Draco发出一声失望的呜咽。他睁开双眼发现Harry责难般地盯着他。

“你为什麽这麽做?”Harry问道，他迅速抬起手摸向他的双唇。他的语气充满怀疑，那令Draco退缩。

“我不知道”最後他如此说道，恳求的看着Harry。 “我只是…我渴求了很久…”

但Harry已经站起身 ”你是个骗子。”他说，伴随着粗重的呼吸

“你编了那些关於Blaise的鬼话好让我会倾心於你，不是吗? 好让我认为你**变了**而且你**关心我**并想拯救我免於成为Blaise的男妓但事实上这一切只是个圈套。你打算怎样，亲我然後做一个**Potter爱Malfoy**的徽章好让你可以在背後嘲笑我?”

“什麽? 不!” Draco也站了起来。突然所有事情都被搞砸了但Draco不知道该怎麽修正。

“听着，我很抱歉我亲了你，但我所说的关於Blaise的事全是**真的**，你**必须**相信我。”他哀求道。

“我不**必须**做任何事。”Harry愤怒地说，後退直到他碰到门。

“我要走了。我知道你是个混蛋Malfoy，但这太低级了，低级如你也不该这样”

Harry猛扭门把打开门。而Draco做了他最後一次的尝试。

“Harry，请听我-“

但Harry没有听，他只嫌恶地看Draco一眼便离开。Draco瘫坐在桌上，绝望地将脸埋在手掌中。

他心乱如麻，他甚至没发现他刚刚唤Potter** Harry**。

译注

注1: 原句为 ”your stupid,fragile Gryffindor heart that you're so fond of wearing on your sleeve” ；to wear your heart on your sleeve 是出自莎士比亚的戏剧《奥赛罗》，指一个人容易流露自己的感情。

注2: 原句为again-rendered-speechless

*  
part5

Draco在和Potter的谈话后完全没了胃口，于是他溜回学院的交谊厅去生闷气。

就这麽一次，**这麽一次**，他想做点好事，但他失败了。

Well,看他今后还会不会再对Potter好了。不知感恩的蠢蛋。

然而，晚餐后，当他大部分的同学都回来了而Blaise明显地失踪时，Draco开始陷入恐慌。Blaise和Harry这整个星期每天都在晚餐后碰面，今天怎又会有所不同?

如果Harry仍然在为Draco对Blaise的毁谤生气，他或许会比先前更接受那个义大利人的建议。Draco发现自己正紧张地啃咬着他这星期的第三隻羽毛笔。

代表宵禁的晚钟已响，但仍然没有Blaise的任何踪影。Draco因此而心痛。

他搞砸了。他曾有过机会将Harry从Blaise的阴谋和他之后会有的心碎中救出，但他全搞砸了。

突然间，通往交谊厅的石牆滑开，Blaise重重地走来，看起来完全地被惹毛了。

Draco的心脏又开始跳动。

Blaise大步走向Draco的桌旁，几乎是把自己扔进椅子裡。

“去他的格兰芬多” 他低声抱怨道。

“和Potter间发生了什麽不好的事?”在他随意地问的同时，Draco试图让自己别有太高的期望。

“可以这麽说，” Blaise啐道，他双手抱胸，看上去像是要杀人。

“每件事情都顺着我的计画在走。我给他我做的十四行诗，向他告解我的「感觉」”他说，同时用手指做引号 “还有所有事。我以为他已经在我的手掌心了，所以我倾身向他并吻了他。”

Draco顿时呛到。 “然后怎麽了?”

“然后我们吻了几秒，我生命中最美好的片刻，然后他抽回身并问Blaise,这到底怎麽回事?，接着我当然说了些关于我多麽喜欢他还有他会成为多麽棒的男友，以及别担心这不只是为了性等垃圾话。他看着我，看来他没被说服，所以我说**Harry我想和你在一起，你是将我从我父亲手中救出的那个人，你是我的英雄**。”

Blaise愤怒地哼哼 “那种话通常能让你的格兰芬多在在2.5秒内硬起来。Potter,然而，向我眯起那双该死的眼睛然后说但**你父亲并不是个食死徒，他是义大利的一个教授**。”

Draco大吃一惊，他可没告诉Potter那事。Potter怎麽知道的?

Blaise正摇晃他的脑袋 “而当然我就像**什麽?你在说什麽?教授?义大利?和学生间的绯闻?** 你知道的，嘲弄再嘲弄，否认再否认。但都太迟了。他不知怎地发现了真相，而我的游戏到此结束。” Blaise沉下脸 “我差一点就成功了。我本打算在下个月用一些最罪恶的方式做爱，但全吹了。”

Blaise手伸向他的口袋并掏出他的性爱清单。”我的清单没用了，”他边说边揉烂它，扔在桌上。”该死的格兰芬多们。太他妈性感却又过于正直。”

他不满地离开桌边并站起身。

“我要去睡了。等会见。”

“等会见。” 当Blaise离开交谊厅，Draco随意地回道。他的心思昏乱，脸上挂着微笑。

就在他准备去睡觉时，他捡起Blaise揉皱的清单并塞入他长袍的口袋中。

\--------------------------------

“Malfoy!”

Draco收回他的微笑并装出受伤的样子 “怎样Potter? 来指控我对你撒了更多谎?”

Draco乐见Harry露出羞愧的神色。他今天一整天都扮作被错怪的冤枉者，并躲避Potter。现在正是晚餐前，Potter终于捉住他了*1。

“Malfoy, 我真的很抱歉” Harry诚挚地说道。 ”我之前不应该斥责你，你说的全是对的。”

“我当然是对的。我试过要对你好且警告你，” Draco得理不饶人。 “那对我根本没好处。但看看我得到了什麽，你就只是吼我*2。”

Draco知道他**现在**对他可不好，但难道他不能要活下来的男孩卑躬屈膝只为得到他的一点原谅?

“听着，我不知道我还能说什麽，鉴于你过去几年没给过我任何可以信任你的理由。但，我还是对于怀疑你一事感到抱歉。我要怎麽弥补你?”

Draco想了想 “说你**真的**很抱歉。”

“我真的很抱歉。”

“真的**真的**很抱歉。”

“真的，真的，老天在上，从我的心底横贯到表面，我很抱歉。原谅我?” Harry说道，绿眼睛哀求地请求Draco

Draco发现令自己厌恶地，他以一种非Malfoy的方式软化了。

“喔，好吧” Draco说，投降于那双美丽的绿眼睛。”你被原谅了。”

Harry宽慰地笑笑，Draco发觉他也正对他报以微笑。

“所以…呃…你要去吃晚餐吗?” Harry问，看起来突地有些紧张。

“对。” Draco回答道 “你呢?”

Harry点点头 ”对。”

Draco也点点头 “棒。好吧，享受你的晚餐。”他转身要走。

“等等!”

Draco叹口气，然后缓缓转过身。 “怎麽?”

“呃… 我有个问题…” Harry舔了舔唇，说道。他看起来有些焦虑不安。

“我只是…well…就是…我只是想知道…”

“说出来，Potter”

“你昨天为什麽吻我?” Harry脱口而出。

令他害怕的是，Draco可以感觉到他自己有些脸红。 ”我相信我当时回答过了。”他说，不知怎的有点僵硬。

“喔。所以你…呃…你…” Harry又在咬他的下唇了，该死的，如果他要继续表现得这麽可爱Draco就要再亲他了。

“听着，你是打算站在这然后用一整晚上来羞辱我，还是我可以去用餐了?” Draco说道，有些蛮横，他打算离开然后为Potter不回报他自己的感受而生闷气，并免于醉心于Potter*3

“Well, 我只是在想…既然你上次吻了我…那会变得公平如果…能由我再做一次。”

Draco僵住了 ”你刚说什麽?”

现在换Harry是那个有粉红脸颊的人了，但秉着真格兰芬多的勇敢他继续道 “呃…你吻了我，所以我认为如果我也能吻你那会很公平。你不这麽觉得吗?”

Draco觉得他一生中从没听过这麽公平的事。

“你知道吗，你说得很对。” 他随意地说。Harry看起来因他的回答感到高兴，并急切地走向Draco。

一个恶作剧的念头击中这个史莱特林。

”你想吻我?” 他随意地问，Harry点点头，更靠近Draco。

“你**真的**想要吻我?” Draco又问一次，当Harry再次缩短他们的距离直到几吋内。

“对” Harry轻声说，伸手去摸Draco的头髮。

“好吧” Draco呼道，用他最引诱人的声音。

“你得先抓住我。”

然后他拔腿就跑。

在他身后，震惊引起的寂静维持片刻，接着—

“你个愚蠢的**讨厌鬼**!” 他听到Harry笑着大叫，然后展开追逐。

  
译注

注1 原句为”track him down” 挺喜欢J大用的词 track down通常是用在狩猎或是侦案 追着踪迹捕猎物 想像harry费了很大的力这麽做就觉得可爱///

注2 原句为” Fat lot of good it did me, what with you yelling at me and all.” ；a fat lot of good 意指毫无用处、不值得费力气在那之上

注3 原句为” wanting to get away and sulk about Potter not returning his feelings without the risk of ravishing said Potter.” 推敲不出作者的意思 暂且翻译如此

*  
part6

Draco設法在Harry抓住他之前跳過兩級階梯並穿過一個走廊。  
上一秒他還正跑著，下一秒他忽地就被擒住了。強壯的手臂環過他的腰，Draco墜倒向地板，Harry在他身下防止他繼續滾落，然後他們翻滾又翻滾直到Harry棲在他身上。  
“抓到你了。”Harry好笑地說，接著Harry的吻落在他的唇上。Draco為此呻吟出聲，Harry那微微粗糙的上唇搔過他的，然後Harry的舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，濕熱的，舔過Draco的唇並纏繞住Draco的舌。  
然後…..ooooh 當Harry 將他的唇移向Draco的脖子，溫柔地吸允、以齒輕柔地啃咬，Draco雙眼後翻並只能想著哇，他咬了我，接著他便無法再思考，因為Harry正對著他的耳朵做些事，誰能想到耳朵能有這樣的感覺…  
接著最驚人的事情發生了。Harry向下滑直到他的身體合於Draco的腿間，接著一動，Draco大喘一聲，好似有火焰從他的陰部直竄至全身。  
“喔天啊...”  
“那讓你感覺不錯？”Harry耳語道，嘴仍未從Draco的耳旁移開。  
“告訴我，我不知道我在做什麼，但我會做你想做的一切。”  
Harry的話和他的動作一樣，向Draco的靜脈中注入火焰。  
“喔他媽那太火辣了”他輕喘“就...再做一次...”  
“什麼 這個？” 接著Harry再次磨過Draco。Draco 呻吟出聲  
“對...操，Harry”他說，將他的手埋入另一個男孩的髮中。  
Harry 移動，重重的吻上他的唇。“這就是我怎麼知道的。” 他在Draco的唇邊說道。  
“什...” Draco 含糊地說，Harry正在他的臉上佈滿碎吻。  
“這就是我怎麼知道你所說的關於Blaise的事也許是對的。” Harry說明 ”你叫我Harry，你先前從未這麼叫過我。” 接著他突然看起來有些調皮。  
“我們來看看我能不能再讓你叫我Harry，好嗎?”  
然後他又磨過Draco，使他再次大聲呻吟。  
“Harry…喔，別停，拜託” 他嗚咽道。一部分的他想著從什麼時候起他允許一個格蘭芬多將他變為一灘嗚咽著的Malfoy糊*1，但當Harry又開始對他的耳朵做那件事時，那部分的他迅速地沉默了。  
“不會停…我是如此地想要你，” Harry向他的耳朵告解道。  
“你什麼?”  
“想要…嗯嗯嗯…你。不是Blaise。我從沒想…喔天啊…從沒想過…喔，喔再做一次拜託再一次…”  
“從沒想過我會想要你?” Draco問，重複剛才他用手做的動作。  
“喔天…對…沒錯…” Harry喘氣 “但你…而且…而且…喔天…” 他這麼說道，並深深地吻了Draco。然後在接下來的幾分鐘，兩個男孩對於其他所有人都在吃晚餐的事實感到非常高興。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

再後來，兩個男孩躺在地上喘著氣，Harry倒在Draco的身上，鼻子埋在他的頸窩。Draco手上下來回地撫摸著Harry的背，偶爾更往上去拍拍他凌亂的頭髮。  
Harry終於支起身看向Draco，但有些羞愧。 “抱歉我剛剛那樣擒住你。我常不小心變得太過興奮。”  
“我沒有在抱怨” Draco頑皮地說。確實，他倒希望他能更早地發現格蘭芬多們，如果說衝動是他們共有的特質的話。  
然後再次地，當他回憶起Harry那可笑的頭髮和明亮的眼睛和他臉上傻傻的、迷惑人的微笑，他想，也許他只希望他能更早地發現Harry。  
“剛剛那還行嗎?” Harry說，語氣聽起來很不確定。 “我是認真的，當我說我不知道我在做什麼，還有—“  
“那比還行更好，所以別再擔心了。那很棒。”  
“哦 “ Harry寬心道。 他滑向Draco的另一側，用一隻手臂支起身子。 “所以你不會因為我沒有和男的做過的經驗而失望?*2 ”  
“當然不，” Draco安撫，側身面向Harry。 “相信我，我會很樂意教你。但現在我有個問題要問你，你是怎麼發現Blaise的父親是個義大利教授的?”  
“Well, 當我意識到你叫我Harry，我想也許我應該相信你一次。所以我問了Hermione關於Blaise的父親是否真的是個食死徒。”  
“你問了Granger?”  
“呃，對。Hermione知道所有事，” Harry鎮重地說 “然後她露出可笑的表情說你從哪聽到那鬼話的?老Zabini是個義大利的教授。你不記得去年他和Justin Finch-Fletchely那出國念書的麻瓜表親睡了的醜聞嗎? 所以就是這樣，然後我明白了你是在告訴我真相並試著想拯救我。”  
“我沒有試著拯救你，Potter” Draco傲慢地說 “你讓那聽起來很格蘭芬多。”  
Harry笑出聲 “事實上，你所做的很格蘭芬多。英雄Draco Malfoy試著想保護無辜的Harry Potter逃離大壞人Blaise Zabini的魔掌。*3”  
“才不是那樣” Draco哼哼 “我只是想拯救你的貞操好讓我自己來使你墮落。”  
“無論如何，”Harry玩味地說 “已經墮落了。但這無法改變你是我的英雄的事實。” Harry憐愛地說道*4  
Draco翻翻白眼 “這就是你們格蘭芬多怎麼回報你的救星的? 因他們有著不讓一個處子一夜間變為男妓的常人般的正直而嘲笑他們?*5 ”  
Harry微笑 “也許我想變成一個男妓，”他建議般地說 “那能有多糟?”  
“Potter，如果你看過Blaise的清單，你就會知道那會有多糟。然後你會因為我將你從他的魔掌中拯救出來而感謝我一百萬遍。”  
“Aww 看你多麼有騎士精神，” Harry再次憐愛地說 “你可以不用再假裝Blaise想要的有多麼異常了, Draco，我覺得你只是為了讓我震驚而編造那些。”  
“喔你這麼認為嗎?” 然後Draco起身，從校袍口袋中拿出他先前塞入的羊皮紙，並在Harry的面前揮舞。”看這個，Potter，證據確鑿。這就是Blaise列的關於他要對你做些什麼的清單。”  
“那就是嗎?” Harry說，看起來像被雷擊中。 他倉促的坐起身並對Draco伸出手  
“讓我看。”  
“什麼? 想都別想。我不會讓你純潔的雙眼看到這張清單。”  
“喔，別這麼過保護。給我那張清單。”  
“不。”  
“Malfoy – “  
“不，Potter，相信我，我是為你好。”  
“給…我…那個…羊皮…”  
“不…嘿…停止…POTTER!”  
一場角力比賽展開，兩個男孩爭奪那張羊皮紙。最後，純屬運氣地(絕不是因為Harry已經長得比Draco高了，非常感謝你)Harry奪得那張紙。  
“哈!” 他得意洋洋，迅速站起身並展開那張羊皮紙。  
“不懂你為什麼想看” Draco悶悶地說，他站起來，背倚著牆。 “你不會知道那裡面有一半以上是什麼。”  
Harry將標題大聲唸出 “Blaise Zabini的 他想要Harry Potter對他做的事 的清單”  
Harry揚起眉，”哇哦”，在開始往下看之前他只說了這個字。  
Draco看著Harry的眉毛持續揚起直到幾乎要消失在髮中。  
接著突然— “你有沒有羽毛筆?”  
Draco只覺得困惑，但他掏掏口袋並遞給Harry他那幸運未折斷的羽毛筆。  
他驚訝的看著Harry開始有條理地劃記那張羊皮紙。  
“第1項還行，2還行，3其實還不錯…喔必須做4，我挺清楚那是違法的…5, 6和7在我知道那是什麼前先保留…8也是…9不錯，10真的非常，非常好…11一樣也等我知道那是什麼…12同上…然後13…14必須做，除非—嘿Draco，你有法國女僕裝嗎?”  
Draco麻木地搖搖頭。  
Harry咋舌 “我也沒有…所以14出局…我想我知道15是什麼，所以我們可以留著…16和17妙極了…然後18到24要等Draco告訴我那是什麼。現在讓我再加一些，喔當然，別忘了最重要的事…”  
Harry在紙張的末尾劃了一會，接著潦草地寫上幾筆，加了些新的上去並把清單遞給Draco。  
現在清單標題寫著” Draco Malfoy的 Harry Potter要對他做的事 的清單”  
Draco震驚地看看清單又看看Harry。  
“怎麼?” Harry無辜地說  
“你…但你…但…但Harry!” Draco脫口而出 “這張清單應該要嚇到你! 你不應該想要做這麼變態的事! 你是個格蘭芬多!”  
“喔是的，但Draco，” Harry神秘地說 “分類帽曾想過要把我分到史萊特林。”  
接著他給Draco一個最後的、足以偷走呼吸的吻，Harry走向大廳。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco在Harry離開後仍盯著那張羊皮紙，心中滿是困惑。  
因為也許，在最後，是個格蘭芬多，或是個史萊特林，或是個赫夫帕夫或雷文克勞，或其他什麼的都不重要。也許重要的是找到那個與你契合的人，不論他是來自哪個學院或哪個階級出身。也許重要的是找到暗藏著的愛，而學院或分類或刻板印象皆一文不值。  
或者也許Harry Potter就是完成那拼圖的該死的最後一塊。  
臉上掛著無法收起的笑容，Draco將他的新清單放入口袋，走下樓去大廳用餐。

END.

譯註  
註1 原句為”Part of him wondered when he had allowed a Gryffindor to reduce him to a whimpering pile of Malfoy mush.”  
註2 這裡的動詞為upset；upset這個字有太多意思，不安、失望、不滿… 我想不到中文有什麼詞能同時有這麼多意思，暫且翻為”失望”。  
註3 原句為 “Heroic Draco Malfoy trying to protect Innocent Harry Potter from the clutches of Big Bad Blaise Zabini.” 挺童話故事的寫法  
註4 動詞為coo 劍橋辭典的定義是: (1)鴿子的咕咕聲 (2)以輕柔、深情的方式說話，同樣我想不到中文有什麼詞同時包含這些意思，暫翻為”憐愛地說”。  
註5 原句為” Mocking them for having the common decency not to send virgins to be turned into man-whores overnight? ”


End file.
